


Posie's song

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Summary: This is Ashley's song but just remade into posie's.





	Posie's song

Who's the girl next door living in the garden?

You better learn my name 'cause it's Posie

She knows the darkest tricks and she fools the innocent.

You might be the next person I trick

Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent face

You better be afraid of the great Posie

She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair

Who has time for girly things like that?

I see you; I come to you

My cute face; this'll make you think 

Poison Ivy; soon your skin will be itchy 

Pantalones Giganticus! (Oh no, not again!)

She can rule the world and still finish all her homework

Everyone knows I'm the greatest Posie!

You better watch your step or she'll kill you

I killed your family 

And yes it's true, well

I don't have as many friends as you

But I think you're nice and maybe we could be friends...

And if you say no, you're dead

Who's the girl next door living in the forest?

You better learn my name 'cause it's Posie

Just remember this when you see her on the street

I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet


End file.
